


Canto di Natale

by chocoCate



Series: mutanti!AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, mutanti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur non crede nel Natale. Non sarà la visita di tre fantasmi a fargli cambiare idea, ma l'affetto di due orfani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canto di Natale

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt #8 - tre personaggi per la Maritombola 5 di maridichallenge

Quando l’unica cosa che ti interessa è sopravvivere, il giorno di Natale è il migliore dell’anno. La lotta ai mutanti si ferma perché i Cacciatori si concedano una giornata per loro, parecchi centri per i senzatetto sono aperti per offrire un tetto e del cibo a chiunque, purché si tenga nascosta la propria identità di mutante.

Sin da piccolo, Arthur non ha mai amato quel giorno. La società impone che si passi la festività in famiglia, e la sua non è mai stata tra le migliori. Fuggito poi di casa, dopo aver imparato a vivere costantemente all’ombra e in povertà, il Natale è diventato semplicemente un giorno in cui poter finalmente riempire lo stomaco e ripararsi dal freddo gelido di Dicembre. Gioia, pace e amore per lui sono concetti che toccano solo le persone che se li possono permettere, quelli che possono comprare i regali e dire che non servono a rendere un Natale felice.

Alfred e Matthew però sono ancora piccoli, da poco tempo fuori dall’orfanotrofio, e per loro il Natale è un evento magico, che attendono con eccitazione. Alfred non smette di parlare di Babbo Natale, che di certo gli vuole ancora bene nonostante siano dei mutanti e a Matthew brillano gli occhi. Ogni volta, Arthur sente l’amaro in gola pensando a quando le loro speranze saranno infrante e diventeranno dei cinici come lui.

Nel quartiere misero dove vivono non ci sono illuminazioni, lo spirito del Natale è qualcosa che esiste in altri mondi e di Babbo Natale non esiste nemmeno l’ombra. Quello che può fare Arthur è ben poco, ma per i due bambini che gli hanno rischiarato la vita arriverebbe in capo al mondo; è con poco rimorso quindi che ruba senza farsi notare due pupazzetti di forma incomprensibile da una bancarella.

Il giorno di Natale, Alfred e Matthew abbracciano Arthur e gli mostrano estasiati i loro nuovi giocattoli, senza badare al freddo o al fatto che non hanno una colazione, e anche Arthur sente un piacevole calore e la voglia di sorridere. È una sensazione estranea, che non pensa di aver mai provato prima, e si sente sorpreso e confortato al tempo stesso.

“A te Babbo Natale non ha portato niente” osserva Matthew, mentre gioca con il suo nuovo pupazzo, improvvisamente pensieroso. Alfred alza subito lo sguardo su di Arthur e pare notare per la prima volta che lui non ha niente tra le mani.

“Non mi serve niente” risponde Arthur. È la verità, nonostante non abbiano una fissa dimora, vestiti adatti o cibo. Ha avuto quest’anno qualcosa che non ha mai avuto prima: l’affetto di una famiglia.

“Io so perché non hai avuto niente” esclama Alfred, puntando un minaccioso ditino verso di lui. “Sei stato cattivo!”

“Arthur non è stato cattivo” ribatte Matthew.

Prima che scoppi una lite, Arthur si frappone tra i due e, improvvisamente desideroso di sentirli vicino, li bacia entrambi sulla testa e li abbraccia.

“Forza, c’è ancora tanto da fare” dice con un sorriso.

                                                                                         

Alfred e Matthew adorano le luci natalizie, e dimenticano immediatamente alla vista di tutti quei colori la stanchezza della lunga camminata fino al centro della città. Approfittano della cena offerta da un centro per i poveri per mangiare quanto più possono e trovano persino una brandina da dividere in tre. Stanno stretti, abbracciati insieme ed appoggiati su Arthur, ma sono al calduccio. Arthur è quasi sul punto di addormentarsi, ma il giorno di Natale ha un’altra sorpresa anche per lui: Matthew, ancora sveglio, lo chiama piano, a malapena sovrastando il russare di Alfred, e gli porge il suo pupazzo.

“Babbo Natale non ti ha portato niente” spiega in un sussurro, guardandolo con i suoi grandi occhi indaco. “Possiamo fare a metà”

 Quella notte, Arthur conosce per la prima volta il Natale. Nonostante i suoi genitori lo trovino ripugnante, nonostante sia solo un miserabile come tanti altri, c’è qualcosa anche per lui. Il suo cuore è caldo, e lui è felice.

Quella notte, Arthur piange.


End file.
